


Five Little Pieces

by tuesdaysinoctober



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Post-Canon, katara and zuko are together, kind of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/pseuds/tuesdaysinoctober
Summary: There are five pieces of Zuko that own Katara's heart
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Five Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For ZKDD day five prompt "Little Pieces". This was written in between debate rounds and I'm so tired, so apologies for typos

There are five little pieces of Zuko that own Katara’s heart. 

The first is his impressions. She didn’t learn about them until after, well, _everything _. After the Agni Kai, after his ascension, there was this one day where she was complaining about having to travel. She was excited to go back home, of course. How could she not be? But after a year of nothing but constant traveling and little rest, she wasn’t looking forward to the journey.__

__Zuko had sat up from his couch, popped up his elbows, and said, “Well, Uncle would say something like, ‘It’s not the journey that matters, but what you find along the way.”_ _

__She had laughed, because he did a horrible old man voice and he did his best to make her laugh with his impressions from then on._ _

__The second is his stories. His mother told them to when he was little, and he would tell them to himself after she was gone. Zuko tells them a story one night, around a fire, before Aang has to defeat Ozai, before Sokka and Zuko travel to the Boiling Rock, just after they get back from the firebending masters. Aang asks him about dragons and Zuko complies. It becomes Katara’s habit to ask him to tell her a story when she’s tired from her delegating and ambassadoring._ _

__The third is his love. His love for his uncle is unwavering, devotion unlike anything she’s ever seen. “He was there for me,” Zuko told her once. “He was there for me and understood and I could never possibly repay him.” He loves his sister, too, even after all of the terrible things she’s done. It takes a special type of power to love someone like that and Katara admires him for his strength._ _

__The fourth is his grief. He lost his mother, not sure if she was dead or alive for years. He never had his father, although he yearned for one, desperately. And then, at twelve years old, banished for speaking out against something wrong, thrusted into an impossible quest as a mere child that he tried his best to complete, if only to gain his father’s love._ _

__The fifth is his smile. She had seen him smirk. Katara was usually the one smirking back at him. And he’d chuckle, but she had never actually seen him grin because he was happy until that day in Ba Sing Se where Sokka held up his terrible drawing and said, “Look! I drew all of us!” Zuko smiled that day, and Katara swore to herself that she’d make sure that smile never went away._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ambassadoring is now a word. I have no regrets


End file.
